Amulet book one: Fire
by instant.flare
Summary: The first part of Amulet trilogy. Fire can be useful. But fire can be destructive. End has risen and goes after a part of the amulet to restore her power. Will Percy Jackson twice hero save the day yet again or will he be left, burning on the coals left behind the destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic.** **I would like to get some reviews but p** **lease don't be too harsh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and never will. All Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riordon. All I own is the plot and characters I made up. Other sources include greek mythology and roman mythology. This disclaimer applies to the whole book.**

 **I am rewriting this fanfic.**

* * *

 _Did you see the destruction? Did you see the burning? I loved every bit of it. The loss. The pain. The sounds still echo in my head. The sound of screaming families. The sound of mourning parents. The sound of fire. -End_

* * *

…

He thought he was ready but he was wrong.

In New Rome it was like no other day. The buds of spring were cascading into waterfalls of leaves and flowers. The sky had beautiful arrays of white fluffy clouds, handcrafted from the finest cotton. Birds chattered their morning talk and in a shining shop at the corner of the city, a soft, melodious peal rang out.

A teenager walked into the shop and browsed the items for sale. They glittered a twinkling smile and shone like stars. The boy whispered some words to the shopkeeper, punctuated by a few laughs and giggles. The Girl behind the counter got up and went through a secret door that was behind her and beckoned him in. The boy then smirked and walked in. Inside were the biggest engagement rings he could see. He pondered for a while before smiling and plucking one off the shelf and handing the girl a box of gold coins. Before he walked out the door, he gave the shopkeeper a lopsided grin and a wink.

Percy walked from the jewellery shop with a grey box. Today was the day. Today was the day they made it official. He walked with purpose up the newly carved stairs of the New Rome library. After the giant war, an Earth-shaking tremor shook the world. Many buildings collapsed worldwide with surprisingly no casualties. In New Rome, the library caved in on itself, spelling the end of the once mile wide site. They had to start from scratch and ship in tons of books but in the end, the library was back in business.

"Hey, Percy," a voice called out behind him. He swung around to greet an old friend. Jason was standing there, smiling at him. "What's in that box?"

"Oh, just a gift," Percy answered, continuing up the stairs.

"For Annabeth?"

Percy winked at him and pushed open the oversized doors of the library. The musty smell of old paper greeted his nose. The library was silent save for the shuffling of feet and flipping of pages. Percy made his way down aisles of shelves contain books. Hundreds of thousands of books surrounded him, watching his every move. After a few minutes of wandering, he came across an armchair, snuggled in the corner of the room. On the chair was Annabeth.

Her eyes were stormy grey. Her hair was curled and golden-blond. And in her soft hands, she carried a giant, leather-bound book on architecture. Annabeth glanced up then turned back to her book. Then she seemed to realise it was Percy and jumped up, dropping the book with a thump.

"Percy," she said, "I've been thinking-"

"Save it," Percy whispered back, "I want to give you something."

He produced a grey box and knelt in front of Annabeth. Her hand flickered to her gaping mouth as he opened the box. Inside was a silver ring. On the silver ring was a grey owl with ruby eyes. In the centre of the owl was a glittering diamond.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Percy proposed. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but before she could, someone screamed in the distance. Percy frowned but kept kneeling. Annabeth spoke"Ye-"

Another chorus of screams echoed through the library, interrupting her.

"Damn it," Percy muttered and started to run to the noise.

Annabeth navigated the maze of bookshelves with ease while Percy struggled to keep up. When they got to the screaming, they saw a glob of pitch-black slime floating in the air, disintegrating everything it touched.

Percy swore and reached for his pocket but realised riptide wasn't there. He swore again and looked for anything that resembled a weapon. He found a shard of rock that had fallen off the ceiling when the monsters attacked and got into a fighting stance. The monsters stopped terrorising citizens and faced Percy. Now that it was turned to him, he could see one huge eyeball sunken into the slime. Unlike other monsters, its eye blazed with power as if it could send out a blast of energy and destroy everything.

Annabeth picked up a similar shard and the black blob advanced, floating in the air. Percy lunged forward and brought down the shard but as soon as it touched the monster, it turned pitch black and dissolved into dust. He shouted in surprise and jumped back.

"I guess I'll leave it up to you then," Percy sulked at Annabeth. She laughed and faced the monster.

"Where do you come from?" Annabeth asked it.

The slime thing's eye flashed and a voice spoke in her head, "I am not authorised to tell you."

Annabeth jumped and Percy looked at her confused. She mouthed at him, "Telepathy" and Percy's puzzled face scrunched up even more. Annabeth sighed and said, "talking in my head." and turned back to the monster.

"Who sent you?"

"I am not authorised to tell you."

"Why?"

"We don't know"

"You said we. Is anybody with you?"

The monster looked like it was smirking and thought to her, "Meet blaze one and blaze two. They will accompany you."

It seemed to think for a moment and a few words echoed in her head and she gasped.

"What is happening?" Percy interrupted the conversation. The monster disappeared and two fireballs replaced it. The balls went to the nearest bookshelf and touched it. Then they made a sound like a snicker and faded away. The places that the balls touched burst into flames.

...

The fire greedily consumed the books and wooden shelves. Flames swirled around the building, belching smoke and pieces of paper. A siren went off and sprinklers showered the firestorm below. People screamed as they shoved their way to the exit.

"What in the world!?"Percy screamed as he brought down waves of water on the ravaging flame. The flame didn't like this and sent a stream of fire towards him. Percy barely dodged it and continued trying to drown out to persistent flame.

"It seems like the fire has a mind of its own" Annabeth said before evacuating everyone out of the falling building. Percy followed her then sent a giant wave to finally drowning the flame. Everyone stared at the once-grand building as it gave in to gravity and collapsed in a cloud of dust. Suddenly the sharp sounds of boots clicking at the hard marble ground met Percy's ears.

"What in the name of Poseidon did you do to the library!" a voice sounded.

"Hi, Sarcket" Percy grumbled.

"The library-" Annabeth was cut off by Sarcket.

"-was destroyed by you!" Sarcket shouted, "Just because you are our hero (he said the word with disdain) doesn't mean you can go off destroying our buildings!"

"But-"

"Shut up. I am a son of Poseidon and you need to respect that."

Percy retorted, "I am a son of-"

"a b****. I know" Sarcket said.

"What did you say?" Percy said coldly.

"I said I'm reporting you so you finally are kicked out for good," Sarcket said smugly.

"You little-"Percy started before he saw that Sarcket's eyes were different. They were red. They were burning.

…

Footsteps thudded across the polished wooden floor. Eyes turned and closed in respect. The figure went to a set of grand doors and pushed them open. The ceiling was high with giant crystals hanging, making the light bounce around the room. An aura of malice slowly seeped around the room into the figure's cloak. The figure shifted slightly.

"Hello Master." the figure said then bowed.

"Rise," a voice full of power and authority said.

"I've got him. What was his name? Oh. Yes, It was Sarcket."

"Get Percy Jackson out of the camp in all ways possible"

"Yes master" the figure spun around and marched out of the room. The person on the throne grinned as his own eyes lit with dancing flames.

...

"Hey Percy," Frank approached Percy's apartment in New Rome. He put his hand on the doorknob but before he could twist it, a voice that didn't sound like Percy's sounded from the room.

"Don't."

"Percy?" Frank said, confused.

"Go away!" his voice sounded depressed.

"What happened?"

"Really? After what you did to me?" The voice that didn't sound like Percy's said, "You betrayed me. I thought you were my friend! You destroyed me. I hate you! Go away!"

Frank, not knowing what to do ran down the hallway in tears. He had no idea of what he had done. Maybe he wasn't fit to be Percy's friend, Maybe he wasn't good enough. He sighed and promised to never talk to Percy again. He knew that Percy didn't want him around. But what he didn't know was that behind the door was an inhumane creature, chuckling with eyes flickering with flame.

…

Both Percy and Annabeth jumped back with shock as they saw Sarcket's eyes dance with fire. Sarcket frowned, spun around and walked away.

"What in the name of the gods." Annabeth recovered first.

"I don't know," Percy said.

"Let's go back and tell Reyna" Annabeth decided.

Suddenly a figure bumped into them. It was Frank. He looked shocked like Percy was from out of space.

"How- Sorry" Frank muttered before walking away.

"What's wrong Frank?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy-"

A bright flash stopped him and they had to shield their eyes to not become blind. There stood a very annoyed statue of Terminus. If it had arms, Percy new they would be on the statue's hips.

"So you destroyed the library?" Terminus shouted, "If you were not the hero of Olympus, you would be a pile of dust by now! Explain yourself!"

"Ummm. We were in the library when these black antigravity blobs started to attack us then-"

"Ha!" Terminus screamed triumphantly, "You're lying! There is no such thing as an antigrab blog whatever-you-call-it. I'm sending you away!"

Percy looked imploringly at Frank to help but he just looked at Percy confused. Terminus looked at Frank for consent and Frank gave a nod. A praetors got to do what a praetors got to do. Terminus put his hand on Percy's shoulder and teleported him to the Senate. Before he was gone, Frank saw a face of shock and betrayal. He dismissed it and walked away, leaving Annabeth stunned.

…

"Master, the job is nearly done." the figure said.

"Turn on the connection." the person on the throne drawled. The table in front of them glowed as a hologram appeared on it. Suddenly the person on the throne felt another body in his control. He flexed the other bodies arms then looked at the glowing figure on the table, grinning as he saw flames in the eyes of the hologram.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Sorry for the long wait. I would like every chapter over 1k words and edited. Please review. I want to know what to think and what to do for the future. Tell me what I can improve on.**

* * *

"Flames were the beginning of the human race. It will also be its downfall" -End

* * *

"Percy," Annabeth shouted, "What happened?"

"I was am banished from New Rome for a year," Percy kicked a stone ,"Terminus said I was disrespectful and rash. Reyna tried to keep me because she had heer truth seeing dogs but Frank said that I may have done something to them."

"That's horrible!," she replied with shock and walked away.

Percy walked out of the exit of New Rome. He knew no one wanted him. He could feel everybody stare at him like he was a failure but he couldn't believe that everybody hated him. Maybe he wasn't good enough but others didn't do anything in the giant war. He should be their saviour.

His thoughts roamed to Frank. Why would he vote against him? What did he do to him to get him so sad? Percy's thoughts went back and forth until he couldn't stand it. A simple question came to his mind. Why? Why didn't anybody want him?

Percy screamed in frustration. Normally he didn't obsess over question but this one somehow compelled him to answer. Why? Percy bumped into a tree.

"What the."

Percy had strayed so far from the camp that he was lost. He quickly spun around, trying to get his bearings. Where was he? The trees didn't look like the ones at camp. These trees were overgrown and rough to touch. All around him were trees. He felt like Grover underground. Claustrophobia overwhelmed him and the trees seemed to lean down towards him to crush him. He couldn't bear it so he ran.

Trees and bushes flew by as he streaked past. Suddenly he felt a powerful presence behind him. Black dots grew before his eyes. He wanted to sleep. It could have been Hypnos but the aura was old and more powerful than the Olympians. Wait, if it was more powerful than the Olympians then...

Percy spun around but darkness consumed him and he fell to the ground.

…

"Percy!" the high pitched voice squealed through the building but only silence followed.

"Percy?" Piper strolled towards the door, "Hello? Anyone there?"

"You," Percy's voice was filled with hatred.

"Percy, what happened?" Piper said.

"You, I hate you. You betrayed me. I thought you were my friend!"

"What did I do?"

"You convinced Annabeth to fall in love with Sarcket," Percy's voice broke.

"What I didn't-" Pipers eyes widened in realisation, "Oh gods." She ran away from the door towards the beach.

The voice chuckled. The plan was working perfectly.

…

"Percy sucked," Sarchet whispered and Annabeth stiffened. She had only given up on Percy because he was too troublesome. She didn't need his magnet of trouble to spoil her reputation in a school but just because she didn't want Percy to be his boyfriend doesn't mean she didn't like him.

"Oh don't tell me you like that loser, Annabeth," Sarcket slurred, "I'm your dream boyfriend. Don't let that brat distract you."

Annabeth forced a smile and leant in to kiss him. She groaned in pleasure as Mark's lips met her's. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you, Annabeth," Sarcket said.

"I love you too, Sarcket," Annabeth said totally forgetting about Percy. Their lips brushed and they leaned in for another kiss.

"What the hell are you doing, Annabeth!" Piper burst out of the bush gasping," Why did you cheat on Percy!"

"I don't want to be with Percy anymore," Annabeth said," I know he loved me but he isn't my type."

"Percy would be so mad!" Piper screamed.

"Neither I nor Annabeth cares," Sarcket put in and pulled Annabeth into the forest where they could have some private time. Piper was shocked. Why did Annabeth suddenly ditch the person who fell into Tartarus for her end why did Percy blame her for charmspeaking Annabeth into loving Sarcket. Piper felt lost as she slowly walked back to her apartment.

…

"Master! Percy was taken by someone." the figure said.

"Who?" the person on the throne rose up and waved to the guards to turn the screen on.

"Everybody thinks it is Chaos messing with our plan but I think it is Nyx, getting her revenge on one of the only demigods to escape her." the figure said as the screen came to life.

On the screen, Percy was running through the trees. He stopped like he realised something, tried to turn around and collapsed. A shadow came out of the trees and caught Percy. A crack spread across the ground and the shadow jumped in before it closed.

"That was Nyx," the person on the throne said, "Now I feel a bit sorry for him. Lots of pain. Nyx is the best at torture."

"Nyx," the figure said as he turned and walked out the door, ready to make a deal with named goddess.

…

"Why Percy?" Chiron whispered as he read the note left in the Poseidon cabin. The note said that they should not search for him as he hates all of them. To prove his point, many objects around camp have been broken. Most people who didn't mind him before hated him now. Loyal friends wondered why he hadn't said goodbye to any of them an started to hate him along with the many weird red-eyed people in the camp.

The only ones who knew Percy would not do such a thing were Katie, Grover, Thalia, Nico and surprisingly Clarisse.

"Hey Katie!" a boy from the Ares cabin said, "You're not sticking with that loser are you?"

"He is not a loser! He would never do such a thing. He was kidnapped or something! He was a better person than you are," Katie said hotly with vines growing around her feet.

"Don't speak to me like that" the Ares son growled while cracking his knuckles. He took a step forward and raised his fist. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed an incoming punch. It was Clarisse.

"Don't you dare!" she said while twisting his fist.

"Wait, your siding with Percy? I thought you hate him." the boy said wincing.

"Even though I hate him, he is a good soldier and would never betray us." Clarisse said before shoving him away, "You okay Katie?"

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I don't update fast. I need to type this up on my kindle which can make many mistakes. I edit this and post this on the computer.**

* * *

 _"Don't deny the inevitable. Don't try to delay the unstoppable. Don't try to conquer the flame." -Zane Phalitus_

* * *

Flashes of silver pulsed through the sleeping woods. The wind was rustling the leaves on the trees. Moonlight dappled the ground where silent footsteps dashed through the leaves.

"My lady, there are reports of many deaths in this part of the forest. Monsters roam free here." a voice whispered.

"Continue on Thalia," another voice said.

Suddenly there was a loud roar. Many girls in silver uniforms drew their bows.

"Seems like the hunters have come for a little party." a cyclops boomed. Then it opened its mouth but instead of speaking in a low voice, it spoke in the voice of Artemis, "Put down your bows."

The hunters lowered their bows, confused and an army of monsters burst out of the woods.

"Retreat!" Artemis screamed at the hunters and they sprinted backwards but they were surrounded already. The hunters rapidly shot the closest monsters but the monsters were closing fast.

"Thalia!" a high pitched male voice shrieked from above.

"Grover?" Thalia said shocked as she looked up and saw a certain hybrid looking down on her. He played a quick tune and all of the monsters started to struggle in the growing vines. After that, the hunters easily took down all the monsters.

"What are you doing here boy." Artemis hissed.

"Just came to help. I was in the surrounding area," Grover whimpered while backing away, "Please don't turn me into an animal," he thought for a moment," actually a bird would be pretty nice."

"What do you want," Artemis said unfazed.

"Okay, I'll leave," he paused for a moment, "Thalia, Percy has gone missing."

"What!" Thalia screamed, "When? How? Where? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'll tell you," Grover looked at Artemis, "If Artemis lets me."

"That boy," Artemis said brightening, "was the most worthy male I've ever met. I allow you to search for him as long as you give me reports on where you are at all times."

"Okay, My lady. I will," Thalia said. She turned around and grabbed Grover's shoulder, leading them away into the woods.

…

Percy woke up.

His head hurt.

His muscles were aching.

His eyes shivered.

Then he realised that he was chained to the wall.

…

"Where to next Festus," Leo said as they took to the night sky with Calypso. They had left the island after packing the necessary items.

A bunch of whirrs and clicks answered the question. Leo nodded and went back to sleep. The sun was rosy red at the moment and a warm haze filled the air. A false sense of security lingered in their hearts as they slept peacefully. What they didn't know was that there was something coming. A thing that Leo was happy around. A thing that Frank was scared of. Fire.

…

All Percy could see was black. The blackness was overwhelming and it felt thick and murky. His hands were probably raw from the struggling against the chains. Boredom consumed him, took away sight and left him with his thoughts that were beginning to slow down from the lack of action.

The ADHD was getting to him and he started fidgeting with the chains. His feet tapped automatically but strangely there was no echoing tap. It felt like there was an endless expanse of nothingness spread out in front of him. But he kept tapping. Every single second seemed to stretch out as long as it possibly could and Percy started to get restless. His body was jerking around uncontrollably and he started humming to the tune of a random song.

"Oh just shut up!" a voice shouted right in front of him.

"Who is there!" Percy said frightened by the sudden sound. After what seemed like an hour of silence, Percy started to hum.

"Can you be quiet for a minute? I'm trying to torture someone here," the voice said.

"Umm. I'll let you go back to the torturing." Percy said. The seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours which turned into days which turned into months which turned into years. Finally, Percy couldn't stop the hum and he hummed his favourite song.

"You can't even be quiet for thirty seconds!? If you want more action then here you go," the voice said exasperatedly.

Suddenly Percy's chains broke and he fell to the floor. He suddenly had the urge to get out of this stupid place. So he ran.

…

"Annabeth, stop thinking about Percy," Mark said.

"Okay Mark," Annabeth said. Annabeth suddenly felt a click inside her head. She blinked. Why did she suddenly hate Percy for a moment? The feeling was easy to overcome but that fleeting glimpse of hate confused her. She thought to herself "I am still friends with Percy."

But where is this friend? He might be in camp half-blood. Annabeth decided to wait a few days before telling Percy that she liked Mark better. Click! The sound was messing with her brain.

"Love you Annabeth," Mark said, interrupting her thoughts. Maybe Mark was right. Percy was a bad person. Her thoughts echoed inside her head. Click!

…

Katie walked slowly through the forest at camp. Vines twitched when she passed and flowers, once pointing at the sun, faced her. A slow breeze tickled her cheek. This was paradise. As she walked deeper into the forest, she noticed the sky turning grey. It felt weird but she didn't know why. It was just rain. It rained all the time in-

Katie froze. It never rained in camp. Freezing pellets of rain tattooed the ground with tiny dents. Katie looked up and saw a spiral of clouds spinning in the sky. The clouds seemed to radiate from one point in the forest. Katie ran towards it.

After many minutes of running, drenched through a forest, Katie came to a clearing. A cloaked person was hovering by pure power above the ground. Katie facepalmed. Someone with so much power couldn't be taken on directly. First, she needed to get the name of the person so maybe Annabeth might be able to research the person and get him away from the camp.

Katie made a plant called essence extractor under the person. The plant bit the person and he flinched. A name came to Katie's head:

Zane Phalitus.

 **…**

 **This is not a typical Chaos fanfic! Just to clarify, this doesn't have the weird, "Wow! I'm suddenly the commander of the Chaos army!" plot. That plot is owned by Wacko 14 and I shall never copy someone elses work. It also isn't a "OMG! Everybody betrayed me. Welp, lets fight for them again." or "The hunt isn't so bad! Lets all be friends and live happily evr after as I become your gardian." or "Oh No! End is coming after us. I must use my mythical heavenly void power to create a forcefield. They have declared war on us." or "Wow! Lets revive every single person from the dead and make them commanders." or "They are telling stories about me! Let's listen and flinch whenever they recount something." (That one is super anoying. I read this fanfic that litraly makes Percy flinch like every five seconds. The word flinch was overly used.) My point is, THIS IS NOT A TYPICAL CHAOS FANFICTION STORY, OKAY!? Sheesh. People judge those stories so much these days.**

 **NOT A TYPICAL CHAOS FANFIC! x9999999999**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still have no reviews. I realised that if nobody is following my story then I have no need to update fast. That is partly the reason I started a new story. I also had a writer's block. It's not like I didn't plan the story. I just needed to think about exactly what to write. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase review. I need someone to make my day.**

* * *

 _"I can burn. I can make you burn. I can make the whole world burn!" - Chandra Nalaar_

* * *

Percy ran as fast as he could. He wanted to get out of the place as soon as possible. His brain was screaming for him to run faster. Kilometres stretched ahead of him and behind him. Everywhere looked the same.

Percy suddenly felt dread wash over him. He slowed his pace and his brain activity. Then he realised how lonely he felt. So isolated. Percy slowed to a walk but each step was filled with fear and hesitation. He felt like each step would bring him off a cliff.

Percy stopped and listened. It was so silent that he could hear his heart beating. Another wash of loneliness swept over Percy and he fell to his knees. He was alone.

"Hello?" he shouted in desperation. Nothing answered him. Not even an echo. Percy sobbed into his hands. He was all alone. Without friends, family. Nothing.

A rustling came up behind Percy. He spun around but he couldn't see anything.

A voice came out of the dark, "Hello?" It sounded like a girl. A young girl.

"Hello," Percy said.

The person in the dark jumped.

"Who are you," the timid voice asked.

"I'm Percy. Why are you down here?"

"I don't know. I was here for most of my life."

Percy gasped. How could someone so young and innocent be trapped here for most of their lives?

"What's your name?"

"Amber."

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"I'll take care of you, Amber. I'll get you out of here. Promise."

"Thank you, big brother."

Percy blinked. Big brother. Percy didn't have more time to think about it because suddenly a glowing figure flashed into existence in front of them.

…

Katie screamed as pain racked through her body. Zane sneered, "You dare!"

"What are you doing!" Katie shouted as soon as the pain stopped.

"Not your business," Zane said before Katie's sight got dark. The last thing Katie saw was Zane jumping into a crack in the ground and the storm dispersing.

When Katie woke up, she heard voices, mainly Clarisse, shouting for her. Katie groaned and stood up. Questions buzzed around in her head about the whereabouts of Percy and the cloaked figure, Zane Phalitus. Maybe they were somehow connected. Her thoughts were interrupted when Clarisse burst out of the bushes.

"There you are!" Clarisse said panting, "We need to leave camp. They say it is our fault. They think the gods are angry at us for siding with Percy."

"It was actually someone called Zane-" Katie started before campers brandishing swords and daggers burst out of the trees screaming a war cry.

"Run!" Clarisse screamed and they both ran through the forest.

As the two past the camp borders, they started to slow down.

"Explain," Clarisse said and Katie said everything that happened.

"We need to get to Annabeth," Clarisse said, "She might know who this person is."

Katie and Clarisse started walking to camp Jupiter. Suddenly a blur of silver flashed in front of them and they felt a knife digging into their necks.

…

Two friends were walking through the trees.

"So Percy suddenly disappeared? What about your empathy link?" Thalia asked.

"The empathy link was suddenly broken," Grover answered.

Suddenly there was a rustling ahead.

"Hide!" Grover whispered before diving into a bush. Thalia followed. Suddenly two figures appeared out of the woods. One was talking about Percy.

"If we capture these people then we might be able to get information," Thalia whispered before jumping behind them and putting a knife to their throat. She quickly blindfolded them then pulled them to the ground.

"Where is Percy Jackson," she growled menacingly. The two people on the floor and struggled.

"We could ask the same to you," one of them said. Thalia blinked. They didn't know. She slowly removed their blindfolds and looked at their faces.

"Clarisse!" she exclaimed, "We're so sorry for doing that."

"We?" Katie asked. Thalia looked around for Grover. Were was that goat? Suddenly Grover jumped out of the bush.

"Run Thalia! We're being attacked!" Grover screamed.

"Relax Grover, there on our side," Clarisse said.

"Hi, anyway I wasn't talking about them. Run!" the others just stared at him.

"Hellhounds," he said before bounding off into the woods. Thalia quickly followed. Suddenly a black hound bounded on Clarise. She skewered it and started running with Katie. Things were so mixed up and the fates had the nerve to interrupt their time? One day she would give the fates a piece of her mind.

…

Every god in the throne room was in shocked silence as they watched the video of Nyx taking Percy.

"What should we do?" asked Zeus, "That was the saviour of Olympus she just took there."

"I think Hermes should go and find out what she wants," Athena stated. Shouts of protest rang in the room, mainly Hermes.

Before anybody could react, an explosion occurred in the middle of the room and a hooded man stepped out. The man spoke, "I am Chaos, creator of the universe. As you all know, your hero, Percy Jackson, has been taken by my daughter. She wants to take revenge on the only mortal who escaped her house. My arch-enemy, End has sent her right hand to take Percy from Nyx. End is planning to somehow get Percy onto her side. She has already found a way to control peoples minds with a powerful stone called the fire amulet but she wants to change peoples thoughts so they can use their own skill to use. I'm going to take Percy back after I talk to you. I need your help. Lock up every single demigod with flaming eyes."

Chaos teleported away, leaving every god's mouth wide open. Except for Hestia. Hestia noticed something suspicious in the primordial. He seems somehow scared of the gods. It was all in his body language and the way he spoke. Hestie dismissed it. She was just being paranoid.

Hestia flashed to camp to start the red-eye check.

…

The room was pitch black except for the glow made by the machine on the stand. A demigod was dragged onto the platform.

"What are you doing to me! Let me go!" the demigod screamed. A light shot out of the machine onto the demigod. He writhed in agony before disintegrating.

"Subject 583 disintegrated on a touch of light power: 1921 source: mist. Next," a voice said before numerous pencils were heard writing on notepads. Another demigod was dragged into the room.

"Test subject 584," the voice continued.

…

Jason stood in front of the newly built cabin. His job never gave him rest. First, he would need to create a plan of a cabin for a minor god or goddess chosen by his father. Then he would send it to Annabeth who would make the official design. After that, Jason would search for the god or goddess and ask them several questions. By the time he got back, Annabeth would have finished the design and Jason would need to organise builders and buy materials for the cabin. Then he would get another god or goddess.

As Jason was examining the new cabin, Zeus flashed in front of him.

"Good work son. The next god is surprising. We remembered because he visited us. The cabin is for honouring purposes. The god is Chaos," Zeus said.

Jason gasped. Why would a primordial that created the universe visit the gods? Zeus flashed away before Jason could protest. Jason sighed and started the design.

…

Jason approached Annabeth's room. Maybe she would be shocked too. Jason had made the place out of obsidian and black marble. He decided that it would be bigger than Zeus' cabin. Jason put his hand on the door nob and twisted.

"Annabeth, I have-" a scream interrupted Jason. Jason looked for the scream and found Annabeth on the bed with Mark. They were both half naked.

"What the f*** Annabeth?" Jason swore.

* * *

 **Hey fanfiction writers and readers. Try to guess my evil plan. It is really evil. I should be a supervillain.**

 ***Insdaantflarr ;) ***

 ***#hashbrowns***

 **Remember to review, favourite, follow and private message me to say how good I am at writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to a new chapter of Amulet; Fire. Thank you for following this story. This story will no longer be on hiatus and will most likely update every week or two weeks.**

 **Ummm. John Doe, what does hack Percy review mean?**

* * *

Leo woke up to the sound of clicking. He leaned over the side of the dragon and breathed a sigh of relief. They were circling around camp half-blood. He could already see faint dots of campers going about their normal lives, well life isn't normal if you're half-blood. So let's call it half blood normal.

Yes, half-blood normal is when a thirteen-year-old kid trains in using swords and fights in wars which can change the world. It's when certain people fly their metal dragons into certain goddesses of the Earth. Leo shuddered. Bad memories never fade. Better warn the camp that the super hot dude called Leo Valdez is not dead.

"Leo Mc Shizzle is back in business!" he screamed at the top of his lungs which made Calypso wake up.

"Whaa!?" she said as she saw the camp. Her eyes popped out of their sockets as she saw the camp sprawled out underneath them. Her eyes scanned over the arena and the lava climbing wall.

"Yeah," Leo answered her shocked expression, "it's amazing."

The dragon dived down to the ground and Calypso felt exhilaration creeping up her spine. It felt wonderful. It was like a …

"Like a rollercoaster!" Leo shouted over the wind whipping around them. Calypso looked at him blankly. "Oh it's really fun," Leo grinned evilly, "We're riding one as soon as we get out of camp."

The dragons feet met the ground but strangely, Leo couldn't see anyone around. He slid off Festus' back but when his shoes made contact with the floor, the Earth gave way under him like slime. He cried out as the dirt crept up his body. The tendrils covered his mouth and he couldn't breathe. His vision was going black and he heard a voice in his head, "Did you really think you got rid of me?" the last thing he saw was Calypso's panicked face peeking over the side of a bronze dragon.

…

Five hellhounds bounded after their prey. Thalia panted as they broke out of the forest into a clearing. They had been straight on sprinting for over ten minutes. The group of four gave up on outrunning the hounds and faced them with weapons raised. Graver held a reedpipe up to his mouth, preparing to bend nature to their advantage. Katie's hands glowed green as energy was exerted into Grover for an energy boost.

The monsters got to the clearing and skidded to a halt. The eyes danced with malice and cunning and saliva dripped sickly from their mouth. Their paws were clenched threateningly as claws slid out of their fingers. One gave a noise like strangled barks and a rustle swept over the clearing. The three demigods and one half-human created a circle as the darkness of shadows solidified into hellhounds. Thalia cursed and raised her hand. A lightning bolt shot out and fried one monster into Tartarus. The rest of them gave grunts of anger and charged at the circle.

Thalia threw her arms into the air but nothing happened. She let out a stream of curses as she tried again with the same result.

The hellhounds reached her and tackled her to the ground. Grover seemed to snap out of his thoughts and play his pipes. Roots wound up the furry legs of the beasts and threw them away. Clarise stabbed one with a spear and yelled run. The group ran into the thick woods only to burst out the other side by the side of a road. Thalia recognised it as the small road by half blood hill.

The group ran down the road towards the city, leaving the hellhounds barking at them from the woods. Thalia stopped them by a small park and sat down.

"Okay, what we need to do now is to find a place to stay. Camp half-blood is not an option. I was thinking about Percy's house since we are trying to find him. We can talk to his mother about this."

Grover agreed, "Yeah, to Percy's apartment. But some of us will need to sleep on the floor."

Katie sighed and looked at the distant skyscrapers beyond the thick foliage that dappled the table with specks of light. Were had Percy gone? Was he dead? Did he run away? Percy wouldn't do that.

The group discussed possible plans and places before getting up and running to Percy's apartment. They sped across Manhatten but didn't see the array of symbols covering the walls of buildings.

…

Percy covered his eyes as a bright light came to be in front of him. It quickly darkened until all that could be seen was a dull, hellish, red glow, emanating from all around. He tightened his hug around Amber as a faint outline of a figure came into sight. Amber was shaking and burying her head into his hoodie as the figure got closer.

Percy gasped as he recognised the figure as Nyx, the primordial goddess of night.

"Percy Jackson," she whispered in an ominous tone, "you are the next person for torture. Torturer 7 will deal with you. And as for you," She grinned an evil smirk while turning to the girl, "you will be with torturer 5.!

"No!" Percy shouted. Nyx's head snapped back to him and smiled.

"Would you like to take her place then?"

"Yes," he said firmly. Nyx spun around, her pitch black dress swirling in flashes of red and walked away. Percy felt himself disassemble and reassemble somewhere else.

A bright light cast over him and he tried to cover his eyes but he couldn't move his arms. He realised he was chained to a wall, again. The lights turned off and a person in a uniform that had the number 7 on it came up to him. Percy smiled politely at the figure but gasped in pain as a knife embedded itself in his stomach. It twisted itself over and over and he tried to scream but couldn't. Faintly he heard someone humming and a foot tapping but it must have been a mistake.

The knife kept stabbing him and something kept stopping him from screaming. Suddenly the figure stopped and shouted, "Oh just shut up."

Percy just registered what the person just aid before the knife went in again. Suddenly, Percy blinked with realisation. He was in a time loop. As if to add to his thoughts, 'he heard tapping and humming again that sounded like his own. The knife went out and back in. Then out then suddenly a taser was inserted in one of his wounds. His body wracked with pain but then a light flashed in front of him and a figure appeared.

The figure wore a cloak and had a hidden face. He held out his hand and disintegrated the torturer. A voice from beside him said, "Hello?"

The figure reached beside him and pulled someone from the wall. Percy stared. It was himself. The figure disintegrated his clone and took off his hood. The figure was a man with strong facial features. His eyes were swirling with power and had no pupil, just black. The man released Percy but as he did, part of his sleeve slid down, revealing a tattoo of a triangle inside a circle.

The ma quickly covered it up and released Percy. "What was that tattoo?" He asked.

The man replied," Just a symbol."

"Did you just vaporise my past self?"

"No, that was just a clone to mess with your mind."

"Who are you?" Percy addressed the biggest question in his mind.

The man smiled. "I am Chaos, creator of the universe."

Percy raised an eyebrow and said, "Prove it."

The man, supposedly Chaos sighed and held out his hand. A dark sphere appeared on his hand and he explained, "This is Chaos energy. Only I can wield it."

Percy shook his head and said, "Prove it."

Chaos sighed, "You're never going to believe me, are you?"

"Nope."

Chaos facepalmed.

Suddenly a girl burst into the room and ran up to Chaos, screaming. Chaos backed away when she began pummeling him with her fists.

"Don't hurt big brother!" she shouted then Percy realised this was Amber. She had pitch black hair, orange eyes and was nearly half Percy's height. Chaos looked weirdly at Percy when she called him big brother. Percy just shrugged and said to Amber, "It's okay. Chaos is saving me."

After lots of explaining to both Amber and Percy by Percy and Chaos, they finally agreed on going to the hidden palace of Chaos on Earth. Percy would take refuge in the palace until Chaos said he could safely come out. Percy sighed and let Chaos grab his hand and teleport away from Tartarus.

…

Jason stood there, gaping at the couple who were trying to cover themselves on the bed. He couldn't believe it. Why would Annabeth choose Sarcket over Percy? What had Sarcket ever done to gain Annabeth's attention? Jason put on an angry face and walked forward into the room. He shoved the folder of Chaos' cabin on her desk and briskly walked away.

Annabeth was flabbergasted when Jason left the room. Her vision turned bright red and a comforting click echoed in her mind. She hated Jason.

Annabeth continued making out with Sarcket. His eyes pulsed red as well. Suddenly her mother teleported into the room, grabbed both of them and transported them into separate cells.

Annabeth retorted, "What have I ever done to get into this jail?"

Athena replied, "Who are you and what have you done to Annabeth?"

Annabeth grinned and her red eyes brightened. "Trust me. This body is not the body of your beloved Annabeth."

Athena looked confused and tried to shake some sense into Annabeth and return her grey eyes but her hands just passed through her. Annabeth laughed and slowly dissipated into nothingness. Before she went she whispered, "Your Annabeth is suffering in Tartarus."

Athena collapsed to the floor in shock but then a voice behind her asked, "What am I doing in a cell and why did I dream about making out with Annabeth?"

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Review, Follow and favourite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, dream catcher, for the support. It's nice having people like you around. This chapter is for you.**

 **A short note for anybody who reads this far in this story. Write down every piece of evidence there is and try to guess my plot and multiple twists. Yes multiple! First, one who guesses it can ask a small favour of me like me editing one of your chapters or writing a chapter for your story or an over exaggerated review of how good you are at writing to boost your sky high ego.**

 **Sorry, this chapter was extremely late. My life kind of got messed up. I hope you all can bear slow updates.**

 **Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

Percy paced around the room, muttering under his breath. Chaos had left him with nothing to do and right now he was so bored.

"Stupid Chaos. Stupid Nyx. Stupid palace."

Percy scratched a line down the side of the wall with a white rock, indicating what he thought were days going by. He wanted to go back to Annabeth and see her stormy grey eyes. Percy realised with a start that he had forgotten Annabeth. He looked at the wall and saw hundreds of white lines across the rough stone. Oh, s***. Annabeth would be so mad like the time he went to Ogygia. He wondered if she still loves him.

Of course, she loves you, idiot. Percy sighed and walked around the room for what seemed like the millionth time. He looked around the stone room. Confined. Trapped. He put his trembling hand into his pocket and took out the pen. He uncapped it and it grew into a celestial bronze sword. Percy raised the sword over his head and brought it down onto the stone wall. It barely made a scratch.

He tried again but all he could make was a scratch in the wall. He brought the sword over and over again onto the poor wall and scratch by scratch, the wall broke. He drew another white line with his chalk-like rock. Another day. He turned back to the wall and it was completely fixed. Percy swore and tried again and frustration built up as the wall mended itself right in front of his eyes. He screamed in rage and mist clouded his sight. He stopped, confused. He looked down at his rations. Bread and a cup of water. But the water was gone. Steam floated through the air. Percy had created steam out of water.

He smiled and jumped around and laughed then stopped. If he could make steam out of the water than can he make water out of steam? Percy concentrated on cooling down the water and it slopped back into a dirty puddle on the floor. Annabeth would be proud of him. But the thought of Annabeth drew the smile from his face. Where was Annabeth now? Percy slid down the wall into a sitting position. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. When would he get back to Annabeth? Why did he get picked up by Nyx? What was happening now that the Romans banished him? Percy cried and the water turned to ice. But he didn't notice.

After what seemed like three days of not sleeping Percy still didn't feel tired. He made the scratch on the wall and practised his water powers. He said practice to make himself feel better. It was more like playing video games on a pinball machine he made from ice. But even that became boring. Suddenly the iron door that led to freedom opened and the intoxicating smell of nature wafted into the room. Percy waited for the person who opened the door, namely Chaos, to come through and froze his head.

Chaos' fae was in the act of saying something when his head got engulfed in the ice cube so he looked like he was yawning. Because of the added weight of the ice, Chaos tripped over and the ice cube smashed as it contacted the ground.

"Ouch," Chaos said in a matter of fact tone and froze Percy's whole body. Percy was in the middle of laughing so he looked stupid. Chaos stood up as Percy tried to unmelt himself. Chaos just stood there with a grin on his face as the ice slowly began to melt. Once there was a puddle of steaming water on the floor, the two stared at each other with no expression. Chaos broke the ice (canned laughter here) by pulling Percy out into the palace.

"Why the f*** did you keep me in there for all those months! I could have died of boredom!" Percy screamed as he tried to punch Chaos in the face.

Chaos dodged and frowned, "I only put you in there for two hours. The palace was not ready. It had things that could kill you if you looked at them. Then I needed to do some other stuff cause Order is always pestering me."

Percy blinked and looked back into the room where he stayed for two hours and facepalmed as he saw how many lines he had drawn. Chaos smiled and lead him around the palace. It was overly decorated with sparkly things and extravagant lights and neon dangling things that hung from the roof. Percy stopped and tried not to be blinded by all the lights. Chaos frowned and said, "oops, forgot to take those down."

He waved his hand and the lights disappeared, leaving candles, flickering on the walls. Chaos then showed Percy the layout of the palace and where the garden was and where the kitchen was and the library and gym and basically everything you need. Then Chaos walked down a wide hallway in the back of the palace.

"There is your bedroom, bathroom and wardrobe," Chaos gestured to the doors and was about to walk off when Percy asked what the creepy wooden door at the end of the hallway was.

"Oh, that's just an old door. I renovated the palace and wasn't bothered to take down that door because it doesn't lead anywhere. Beyond the door is a stone wall. Don't worry about it," Chaos said a bit too smoothly.

"Okay," Percy said and walked into his room.

The room was giant with a king size bed, TV, gaming console, desk and personal library. He also had a walk-in closet. He marvelled at the room and waited until he thought Chaos was gone. Then he quickly ran out of his room and opened the creepy wooden door. Behind it was a stone wall, just as Chaos said but there was a small cube-shaped hole in the stone. Percy frowned at the weird indent put dismissed it and closed the door, heading back into his room. There, he lay on his bed, thinking about why Chaos had taken him in and what his friends were thinking. Frank was acting strange and he felt betrayed. At least Annabeth was with him. And all his other friends. He pulled the covers up and fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

Leo woke up and rubbed his eyes. He wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was being taken by Gaea. He couldn't see a thing. Where was Calypso? Leo stood up. The ground was metal and was cold to touch. So far there were no walls. He lit his finger on fire and the light illuminated the room he was in. It looked like he was in a cube of metal around five metres (10feet?) each length.

Leo set his whole body aflame and stepped forward to punch the wall and melt it but the floor melted beneath his feet. He quickly extinguished the fire and jumped away from the hole he created. Through the hole, he could see the camp. Why the heck was he in a flying metal cube? He created a bigger hole, braced himself and fell through it. He screamed but then, suddenly he felt himself riding on something. He felt for the metal dragons body, ready to thank it but then suddenly realised that it wasn't a metal dragon.

It was Blackjack. The pegasus flew Leo down to the metal dragon which was half buried in the dirt. Leo thanked the horse, not knowing if it would understand him and sat down next to Calypso who stared up at him.

Calypso looked up at him and shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I have no idea what happened but I'm fine," replied, smiling.

Suddenly, they both felt a blade to their necks and someone spoke, "Who are you and wh- "

The voice stuttered and choked out, "Leo?"

* * *

 **Really really extremely sorry for the extremely long wait. I'll try to be faster next time and have a longer chapter.**


End file.
